


gift for you

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: Kaoru calls Chisato out to the beach one early morning...





	gift for you

**Author's Note:**

> gift fic for @dropsof_snow on twitter for the bandori secret santa! happy holidays!!

“Chisato, my flower in blooming…!”

“You don’t have to call me that, Kaoru…”

 

The sand was warm under Chisato’s feet, as she gathered her items closer to the peak of the tide. It was a perfect day, on a quiet beach that she’d easily learned to call her second home, considering how many times she’d been here already. It was perfect — silence and the sun and the waves — and Kaoru. Kaoru, the beautiful, eccentric, mermaid. 

 

Kaoru had become a constant in Chisato’s life whether she liked it or not — the moment she popped up from under the waves in an attempt to look ‘fleeting’ (which Chisato...thought she didn’t? Honestly, the meaning of ‘fleeting’ still escaped her.) she had become such an important part of her life, providing a shoulder to cry on and someone to come back to. 

 

The sun was rising over the horizon — Kaoru had said to be early, so Chisato did the best she could. She set her blanket down on the sand, and watched as Kaoru pulled herself onto shore, giving her a sunny smile. 

 

“You’re just on time!” Kaoru said as Chisato settled herself. “How wonderful!”

“Yes, yes,” Chisato said, fixing Kaoru with a small smile. “You really wanted to see me, today.”

“Indeed! I have something very important to show you!”

“To show me?”

“Observe!”

 

Kaoru dived back into the water, splashing over Chisato’s blanket slightly — and swam away, purple scales shimmering underneath the light of the rising sun. She swallowed, turning her eyes to Kaoru as she came back, gesturing her over.

 

“This way, my angel!”

“Kao-chan,” Chisato said, again. “You really don’t have to call me that.”

“...!” 

 

The flush spread across Kaoru’s face like wildfire, hiding her face in the water as much as possible. She said something, but it was completely obscured by the bubbling of the water — though, Chisato was sure she could more or less get it. 

 

“F-Fufu,” Kaoru said as she surfaced, “what are you talking about. Come now, let’s — um — let me show you this.”

 

She gestured for Chisato to put her hands out, and she did, lowering them into the water as per Kaoru’s guidance. For a moment, nothing happened, and she glanced at Kaoru to ensure this was what she was supposed to be doing. Kaoru fidgeted, in a way that made her look completely different, and set something down in her palms. 

 

“Feel free to look,” she said. “Whenever you like! There’s no rush!”

“I wonder what you got me,” Chisato replied, amused, as she lifted her hands slowly from the water. “I hope it’s nothing too strange, judging by your reaction…”

“Oh, n-no, wait, I -- “

“...Kaoru…”

 

Nestled in the cup of Chisato’s hands was a small bracelet, handwoven with what seemed to be strange shell pieces and little jewels. For a long moment, Chisato only stared at it, not sure what to say -- it was  _ beautiful _ , and to think that Kaoru had specially gone out to get it for her -- likely in some Kaoru fashion of hers -- made her heart flutter a little. It wasn’t unwelcome. 

 

“Chisato?” Kaoru began, her voice only slightly shaky. “...Do you like it?”

“Aren’t you going to help me put it on?” Chisato said.

 

Kaoru sprung into action, moving slightly to support herself as she helped Chisato slip the bracelet on, hands gentle against her wrist. As she tied the knot on the bracelet, Chisato couldn’t help but notice the matching braid of strange twine around Kaoru’s own wrist, swaying slightly in the wind. She chuckled, and Kaoru glanced up at her.

 

“Could it be that you were stunned by my beauty for a moment there, Chisato?” Kaoru said, and Chisato leaned down to bump her forehead against Kaoru’s. “Hm…?”

“I was just thinking about how cute you are, Kao-chan.” she said, and laughed again as Kaoru pulled away, falling backwards into the water. “That’s the truth.”

“Why -- Chisato, I -- I never expected to hear such w-words of, um -- um -- “

 

Seeing Kaoru at a loss for words had always been funny to Chisato, and this was no exception. She watched, eyes soft, as Kaoru continued to flail around to try to explain her feelings in that princely way of hers, and chuckled again as she eventually fell quiet, tail swishing in the water. 

 

“Come up here,” Chisato said, and Kaoru obediently did so, scales flickering with the light. “You made this yourself?”

“Of course,” Kaoru replied. “After all, the great bard once said that joy’s soul lies in the doing.”

“I wonder how a mermaid knows about Shakespeare.”

“Mermaids know plenty of things, Chisato.”

“Do they, now?”

 

Kaoru turned a brilliant shade of pink again, and Chisato leaned into her side, setting her head on her shoulder with a little contented sigh. She took her hand, observing the differences between her hand and Kaoru’s -- whose were a little more suited for diving and swimming daily, she supposed.

 

“How long did it take you to make these?” she decided to say, breaking the comfortable silence.

“About a week.” Kaoru sounded a little embarrassed by this. “I had to find the perfect stones for my little kitten.”

“I appreciate it.” 

 

Chisato squeezed her hand gently, and then touched her blanket slightly, rubbing her hands over the soft fabric. If only she’d brought something in return — oh! 

 

She pulled away to undo the clasp around her neck, undoing the necklace and turning to Kaoru with it, waving at her slightly. Understanding — vaguely — Kaoru held her hair up, as Chisato leaned forward to clasp the necklace around her neck. 

 

“There we go. It’s only fair you get something in return.” Chisato said. “It looks good on you.”

“Chisato,” Kaoru said, her voice gentle. “Are you sure?”

“I trust you to take care of it. And I’ll take care of this, too.” Chisato touched the bracelet. “However long it lasts for.”

“It’ll last forever,” Kaoru said. “Like my love for you.”

 

Chisato took Kaoru’s hand again, squeezing it gently, and smiled at her. 

 

“And mine for you, too.” she said, watching as Kaoru turned red again.


End file.
